piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hector Barbossa/Gallery
A gallery of images of Captain Hector Barbossa, Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. ''Pirates of the Caribbean (ride) Image:Barbossa_POTCride.jpg|Captain Barbossa in the 2006 revamp of the ride. Image:Pirate Barbossa.png| Promotional images Image:POTCRideRevampShipBattleConceptArt.jpg|Concept art Miscellaneous images Image:BTSGeoffreyBarbossaHead.jpg|Geoffrey Rush with Barbossa's Audio-Animatronics head. Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court Image:LotBC Wild Waters.jpg|Barbossa and Jack the monkey on the cover of ''Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters. Image:Legends of the Brethren Court 5.jpg|Barbossa and Jack on the cover of Legends of the Brethren Court: The Fourth Estate. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Six Sea Shanties Image:Barbossa SSC.jpg|Barbossa art Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Screenshots Image:Barbossa 1stappear.jpg|Captain Barbossa aboard the ''Black Pearl Image:Why.jpg| Image:Barbossa on the pearl.jpg| Image:Means NO.jpg| Image:CotBPBarbossaasksElizabethforMedallion.jpg| Image:Elizabeth Barbossa COTBP.PNG| Image:Barbossa and the pirate code.jpg| Image:CotBPBarbossapouringsomeWine.jpg| Image:CotBPBarbossaoffersanApple.jpg| Image:CotBPBarbossaThisisAztecGold.jpg| Image:Barbossa_Apple.jpg|"Apple?" Image:Hector's knife.jpg| Image:Barbossa_Cursed_Hand_COTBP.jpg| Image:Cursedhector.jpg|Barbossa transforms in the moonlight. Image:Barbossa skeleton.jpg|"You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner." Image:You're in one.png|"You're in one!" Image:CotBPSkeletalBarbossaDrinks.jpg| Image:Liz&crew.jpg|Barbossa and his crew with Elizabeth Swann Image:CotBPBarbossastaresout.jpg| Image:Chest.jpg|"Begun by blood. By blood undone." Image:Barbossashoots.jpg| Image:IMG_0320.PNG| Image:CotBPBarbossafirstseesJack1.jpg| Image:CotBPBarbossafirstseesJack2.jpg| Image:Pirates, captain Barbossa and Jack Sparrow in the cave.jpg|"Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him." Image:Barbossa58.jpg|Barbossa negotiating with Jack Sparrow aboard the Pearl. Image:CotBPJackIshouldbethankingBarbossa.jpg| Image:Barbossa agrees.jpg|Barbossa agrees with Jack's statement Image:Jack Barbossa Black Pearl COTBP.jpg|Barbossa and Sparrow onboard the Black Pearl. Image:Barbossa pursuit CotBP.jpg|Barbossa during the pursuit of the Interceptor. Image:CotBPBarbossasayingHardtoPort.jpg| Image:CotBPBarbossapullingoutsword.jpg| Image:CotBPBarbossasayingFire.jpg|"Fire!" Image:CotBPBarbossaBloominCockroaches.jpg|"Strike your colors, you bloomin' cockroaches!" Image:Barbossa_and_Mast_Falling_COTBP.png|Barbossa as the Interceptor's mast crashes onto the deck of the Pearl. Image:Thank you, Jack.jpg| Image:CotBPWenamedthemonkeyJack.jpg|"Not you. We named the monkey 'Jack'." Image:The Intercepter moments before its destruction.png|Barbossa looks at the Interceptor. Image:Barbossa medallion.png| Image:Who are you.PNG| Image:We know that.PNG| Image:Agreed.PNG|"Agreed!" Image:CotBPCursedcrewforcingElizabethtowalk.jpg|Barbossa and his crew forcing Elizabeth to walk the plank. Image:Barbossa80.jpg|"Ooh, it's still warm." Image:CotBPBarbossaJackdidyounotnotice.jpg| Image:CotBPBarbossaBythePowersWherebeJacksPistol.jpg| Image:CotBPBarbossaordersBringhim.jpg| Image:CotBPJackinformingBarbossaofHMSDauntless.jpg| Image:IsladeMuertaCotBP20.jpg| Image:CotBPJackKilltheWhelp.jpg| Image:Jack_Barbossa_Isla_De_Muerta_COTBP.jpg|Barbossa and Jack negotiating in Isla de Muerta Image:Barbossa accepts.jpg|Barbossa agrees with Jack's proposal. Image:TakeaWalk3.jpg|Barbossa looks at Jack Sparrow Image:Hector Barbossa.JPG|Barbossa in the treasure cave. Image:Barbossa Fighting Jack COTBP.PNG|Barbossa engages in a duel with Jack Sparrow Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 6.png| Image:Fight_on_Isla_de_Muerta_10.png|"You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters." Image:CotBPIslaDuel2.jpg| Image:Fight_on_Isla_de_Muerta_13.png| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 14.png|Barbossa stabs Jack Image:Barbossa satisfied.png| Image:Barbossa surprised.png| Image:Barbossa furious.png| Image:Fight_on_Isla_de_Muerta_19.png|"Are we to be two immortals locked in an epic battle 'til Judgement Day and trumpets sound?" Image:CotBPBarbossaTrumpetsSoundCropped.jpg| Image:HBandCursedJackLookingatExplosion.jpg| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 21.png|Barbossa fighting an immortal Jack Sparrow Image:HBseeingwillgotochest.jpg| Image:Fight_on_Isla_de_Muerta_29.png| Image:bscap0073.jpg|Barbossa aiming at Elizabeth Swann Image:Ten years.jpg| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 31.png|Barbossa seeing Will lift the curse. Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 34.png| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 35.png| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 36.png|"I feel..." Image:Barb cold.jpg|"...cold." Image:Apple.jpg| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 37.png|Barbossa dead. Image:CotBPBarbo_corpse.jpg| Promotional images Image:Skeletal Barbossa.jpg|Concept art of Barbossa Image:Skeletal Barbossa2.jpg| Image:BarbossaSketch.jpg| Image:CursedHBandMoonConcept.jpg| Image:Cursed captain.jpg| Image:CursedBarbossaConcept.jpg| Image:Ojdsjd.jpg| Image:Barbossapromo3.jpg| Image:Barbposter.jpeg|Barbossa poster. Image:Barbossa.jpg| Image:Poster Barb.jpg| Image:COTBPGroupPoster.jpg| Image:Barbossapromo.jpg| Image:barbossa_reference.jpg|Barbossa promotional image Image:Barbossa 8.jpeg| Image:COTBPCastPromo.jpg| Image:COTBPCastandJBPromo.jpg| Image:COTBPCastWithGVandJBPromo.jpg| Image:67393810.jpg| Image:Barbossa Crew.jpg|Barbossa and his cursed crew Image:YeNotLayaHandPromo.jpg| Image:CotBPCaptainBarbossaPromo.jpg|Captain Barbossa Image:Lizcoin.jpg|Barbossa and Elizabeth onboard the Black Pearl. Image:CursedCrewandLizPromo.jpg| Image:Barbossablackbearl.jpg| Image:BarbJBPhoto.jpg| Image:Captain Barbossa and Elizabeth in the cabin 1.jpg| Image:Captain Barbossa and Elizabeth in the cabin 2.jpg| Image:665920216-1-.jpg| Image:Hector&Elizabeth.jpg|Barbossa telling Elizabeth about the "pirate medallion". Image:BarbossaandMedallionPromo.jpg| Image:HBandJacktheMonkeyPromo.jpg| Image:HBShowingLizCursedCrewPromo.jpg| Image:HBinMoonlightPromo.jpg| Image:GhostStoriesPromo.jpg| Image:GhostStoriesPromo2.jpg| Image:GhostStoriesPromo3.jpg| Image:Elizabeth on the Black Pearl 5.jpg| Image:12768111_10153877958083830_1289507337423617668_o.jpg| Image:666592813-1-.jpg| Image:Captain Barbossa and eliz.jpg| Image:Barbossa Liz 7.jpg|Barbossa shooting Pintel Image:BarbossaBrazil.jpg| Image:Barbossa sc3.jpg| Image:666621850-1-.jpg| Image:Jack and Barbossa.jpg|Barbossa and Jack the Monkey. Image:HBDuringInterceptorBattlePromo.jpg| Image:toghe.jpg| Image:Captain Barbossa on the Black Pearl.jpg| Image:666635488-1-.jpg| Image:Captain Barbossa and his crew.jpg| Image:CotBPBarbossaJackStonechestpromo.jpg| Image:HBWillAztecChestPromo.jpg| Image:666669488-1-.jpg| Image:666670665-1-.jpg| Image:CotBPBarbossaWillJackIsladeMuertaPromo.jpg| Image:terb.JPG| Image:OfftheEdgeoftheMapPromo.jpg| Image:TwoImmortalsLockedinBattlePromo.jpg| Image:barj.JPG| Miscellaneous Image:Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl - Wallpaper 02 - Captain Barbossa.jpg| Image:Captain Barbossa Wallpaper 2.jpg| Image:WasIstWas.jpg|Hector Barbossa on the cover of WAS IST WAS band 71 Piraten. On-set images Image:666762263-1-.jpg| Image:GVandGROnSet.jpg| Image:BTSJohnnyGeoffreyGore.jpg| Image:JackNegotiationOnSet.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow Screenshots Image:LegendofJackSparrowTrailerBarbossa.jpg| Pirates of the Caribbean Online Screenshots Image:Barbossa game.jpg|Barbossa on Devil's Anvil. Image:Barbosa Online.jpg| Image:Barbossa POTC Online.JPG|Barbossa and Jack the monkey. Image:Barbosa Online2.jpg| Promotional images Image:Loadingscreen enterGame.jpg|Barbossa Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Screenshots Image:Jack the Monkey and Barbossas Boots DMC.PNG|Jack the Monkey with Barbossa's boots. Image:DMCBarbossaSotellme.jpg|"So tell me..." Image:DMCBarbossaSotellmeCropped.jpg| Image:DMCBarbossaWhatsbecomeofmyship.jpg|"...what's become of my ship?" Image:P2 hat2.jpg|The resurrected Barbossa eats an apple. Image:Barbossa introduced.png| Image:Hector Barbossa -2.JPG| Promotional images Image:CaptBarbossa.JPG|Barbossa with Jack at Tia Dalma's shack. Image:DMCBarbsSmilePromo.jpg| Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Screenshots Image:AWEBarbossafirstappearsinSingapore.PNG|Barbossa in Singapore. Image:AWEBarbossaYourmasterisexpectingus.PNG| Image:Elizabeth Barbossa Singapore AWE.jpg|Barbossa and Elizabeth Swann in Singapore. Image:AWEBarbossaentersBathhouse.PNG|Barbossa enter's the bath house. Image:AWEBarbossaandElizabethsurrenderweapons.PNG| Image:HBarbossa.PNG| Image:Barbossa01.jpg| Image:Elizabeth in Singapore.PNG| Image:AWEBarbossaandElizabethRemove1.PNG| Image:AWEBarbossaandElizabethRemove2.PNG| Image:AWEBarbossaandElizabethwalkthroughBathhouse.PNG| Image:AWEBarbossaandElizabethbowbeforeSaoFeng.PNG|Barbossa bows before Sao Feng. Image:AWEBarbossaIfindmyselfinneedofashipandcrew.PNG|"I've a venture underway and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew." Image:AWEBarbossaandElizabethbeforeshakingheads.PNG| Image:IMG 0651.png| Image:AWEBarbossaSaoFengIhadnoidea.PNG| Image:AWESaoFenglisteningtoPieceofEight.PNG| Image:AWESaoFengYouhavefailedtoanswerquestion.PNG| Image:AWEBarbossaOneoftheNinePiecesofEight.PNG| Image:Barbossa and Elizabeth facing the Chinese.png| Image:AWEBarbossaFengElizabethWillduringSingaporebattle.jpg| Image:AWEBarbossawhilestabbingEITCsoldier.PNG| Image:AWECrewbeforeleavingSingapore.jpg| Image:Barbossa in the freezing sea.png|Barbossa during the voyage to World's End. Image:Gibbs Barbossa.png|Barbossa and Gibbs aboard the ''Hai Peng. Image:Riddles1.jpg|"Trust me, young Master Turner. It's not gettin' to the Land of the Dead is the problem." Image:AWEBarbossasteeringtheHaiPeng.PNG| Image:Riddles2.jpg|"It's gettin' back." Image:AWEBarbossaNayBelayThat.jpg| Image:Crew in the Locker.png|Barbossa and his crew in Davy Jones' Locker. Image:Barbossamap.jpg| Image:Barbossa Davy Jones Locker Charts AWE.jpg|Barbossa in Davy Jones' Locker. Image:Jack Barbosa AWE.jpg|Barbossa and Jack Sparrow arguing on the Black Pearl Image:HBarbossa2.PNG| Image:AWEBarbossaJackFirstSpyglassscene.jpg| Image:Tia Dalma in the locker.png|Barbossa and Tia Dalma onboard the Black Pearl. Image:Barbossa02.jpg| Image:Hbpistol.jpg| Image:P3Standoff.jpg| Image:BarboGunP3.jpg| Image:AWECrewlookingatcharts.jpg| Image:Spyglass.jpg| Image:JackBarbossaArrivestoBlackSand.jpg|Barbossa and Jack arrive to Black Sand Beach. Image:KrakenSlayers13.jpg| Image:JackBarbossaKraken.jpg| Image:Barbosa Jack Kraken.jpg| Image:KrakenSlayers15.jpg| Image:AWEBlackSand3.jpg| Image:AWEBlackSand4.jpg| Image:AWEBlackSand6.jpg|"Poisoned. Fouled by the body." Image:AWEBlackSand9.jpg| Image:AWEBlackSand15.jpg| Image:AWEBlackSand16.jpg| Image:Jack versus Feng.png|Sao Feng, Barbossa and Jack onboard the Black Pearl. Image:Sao stares.PNG| Image:Legendary1.jpg|"We have...Calypso." Image:Legendary5.jpg| Image:Legendary7.jpg| Image:Barbossa arguing with Sao Feng.png|"There was a time..." Image:AWEButforthatIneedtheBrethren.jpg|"But for that, I need the Brethren Court." Image:Legendary13.jpg| Image:Legendary14.jpg|"...All the Court." Image:Barboss Fighting Mercer AWE.PNG|Barbossa fighting Mercer. Image:Barbossa eyes.jpg| Image:Barbossa and Tia Dalma AWE.jpg|Barbossa and Tia Dalma outside of Shipwreck Island. Image:Crew_arriving_shipwreakcove.png| Image:Barbossa and Jack arriving at Shipwrecke Cove.png|Barbossa with Jack arriving at Shipwreck Cove. Image:BarbossaLifetimeJackOwethemallmoney.jpg| Image:AWEAshewhoissuesummons.jpg|"As he who issued summons, I convene this, the Fourth Brethren Court!" Image:Brethrencourt.jpg| Image:Barbossa keeping order.png|Barbossa during the Fourth Brethren Court meeting. Image:AWEGibbssaysAye.jpg| Image:Barbossa03.jpg| Image:Liz PKing.jpg| Image:AWEParleystareBarbossa.jpg| Image:Barbossa, Elizabeth and Jack during the parlay.png|Barbossa, Elizabeth and Jack during the parlay. Image:Parley AWE.jpg|Will Turner, Cutler Beckett, Davy Jones, Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann, and Jack Sparrow Image:Her4.jpg| Image:Barb P08.jpg|Barbossa slicing Jack Sparrow's piece of eight off. Image:IMG_1018.PNG|Jack the monkey giving Barbossa Jack's piece of eight Image:WorldEndsToday1.jpg| Image:WorldEndsToday2.jpg| Image:WorldEndsToday4.jpg| Image:WorldEndsToday5.jpg| Image:WorldEndsToday7.jpg| Image:WorldEndsToday8.jpg|"Apologies, Your Majesty." Image:WorldEndsToday14.jpg|"Too long my fate has not been in me own hands..." Image:WorldEndsToday15.jpg| Image:WorldEndsToday17.jpg|"...No longer." Image:WorldEndsToday18.jpg|Barbossa takes Elizabeth's piece of eight. Image:AWECrewpreparingtoreleaseCalypso.jpg| Image:AWEBarbossalooksatElizabethduringspeech.png| Image:AWEWillElizabethBarbossaduringWhatShallWeDieFor.jpg| Image:AWEBarbossaBraceupyards.jpg|"Brace up yards, you cack-handed deck apes! Dying is the day worth living for." Image:AWEDutchmancannonfirepassesBarbossa.jpg|Barbossa at the helm of the Black Pearl. Image:AWEBarbossayellsfire1.jpg|"Fire!" Image:Barbossa at the wheel.png| Image:Barbossa Fighting AWE.jpg|Barbossa fighting on the Black Pearl. Image:Barbossa_pistolP3.jpg|Barbossa shoots and EITC soldier with his pistol Image:Pearl last battle.jpg|Barbossa shortly before the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]]'s destruction. Image:JACK .png| Image:AWEBarbossayellsfire2.jpg|"Fire!" Image:Pirates Victory.PNG|Barbossa celebrating the victory over the war against piracy Image:AWECrewbeforeElizabethleaves1.jpg| Image:AWECrewbeforeElizabethleaves2.jpg| Image:Daddy's boy.jpg| Image:Barbossa And Charts.PNG|Barbossa with Sao Feng's Charts Image:Chart Cutout.PNG|Barbossa with Sao Feng's Charts Promotional images Image:HectorWanted.jpg|Hector Barbossa's wanted poster Image:Barbossa P3poster.jpg|Barbossa promotional poster Image:RedBarbossaPoster.jpg| Image:Captain Barbossa.jpg|Barbossa aboard the Black Pearl Image:Hector&Jack.jpg| Image:captain-barbossa.jpg| Image:Barbossa&Jack.jpg|Barbossa and Jack Image:1.JPG| Image:Barbossa shoot03.jpg| Image:Barbossa shoot04.jpg| Image:Barbossa shoot05.jpg| Image:Barbossa shoot06.jpg| Image:Barbossa shoot07.jpg| Image:barbos14.jpg| Image:Barbossa shoot09.jpg| Image:Barbossa shoot10.jpg| Image:Barbossa shoot11.jpg| Image:Barbossa shoot14.jpg| Image:2266249609_5772e7e9ce.jpg| Image:awepromo008.jpg| Image:2263986199_44ef409d2c.jpg| Image:2267037758_1b490f4d52.jpg| Image:Singapore promo.jpg|Elizabeth Swann, Tia Dalma, and Barbossa in Singapore. Image:Sao Feng's Bath House.jpg|Elizabeth Swann, Barbossa, Lian, Sao Feng, Park, and Will Turner in Sao Feng's bath house. Image:HBLizEnteringBathhousePromo.jpg| Image:HBLizEnteringBathhousePromo2.jpg| Image:SFHBLizBatthousePromo.jpg| Image:SFHBLizBatthousePromo2.jpg| Image:Barbossabathhouse.jpg|Barbossa and Elizabeth in Sao Feng's Bathhouse. Image:BarbossaSingaporeFightPromo.jpg| Image:Will&BarbossaLookingAtBlackPearl.jpg| Image:RescueCrewandJackPromo.jpg| Image:Pirates3photos181jpg2.jpg| Image:HBJackFightFortheWheelPromo.jpg| Image:Pirates3photos181jpg.jpg| Image:AyeHesOntoItPromo.jpg| Image:Upisdownpromo2.jpg| Image:Barbossascan007resizedbb5.jpg| Image:HBJackChinesePiratesPromo.jpg| Image:ChinesePiratesMutinyPromo.jpg| Image:Jackpointsatcrewpromo.jpg| Image:HBandSFPromo.jpg| Image:HBConferringWithSaoPromo.jpg| Image:piratas_do_caribe3_09.jpg| Image:AWEBarbossaTiaNoLongerWantMyFavorPromo.jpg| Image:AWEPressKitHB.jpg| Image:BarbossaCourt.JPG|Barbossa with Elizabeth and Jack in the Brethren Court. Image:BrethrenCourtLookingatChingPromo.jpg| Image:JackandHBCourtPromo.jpg| Image:AWEJackBarbossaturningduringFourthCourt.jpg| Image:GibbsLizHBBrethrenCourtPromo.jpg| Image:Pirates-of-the-caribbean-3-at-world-s-end-0.jpg| Image:Hector Barbossa -2-1-.jpg|Barbossa on the sandbar. Image:Barbossa AWE.PNG| Image:HBandLizParleyPromo.jpg| Image:Parleypromo3.jpg| Image:JackBarbossa.jpg| Image:Parleypromo2.jpg| Image:WillLizHBLeavingParleyPromo.jpg| Image:HBKneelingBeforeCalypsoPromo.jpg| Image:LizandHBpromo.jpg| Image:WillHoistTheColours.jpg| Image:LizSpeechPromo.jpg| Image:BarbossaJacktheMonkeyWheelPromo.jpg| On-set images Image:JackandHBBTS.jpg| Image:GRGVandJDBTS.jpg| Image:AWEBarbossaTeagueGoreJack.jpg|Geoffrey Rush (Barbossa) with Keith Richards (Teague), Gore Verbinski, and Johnny Depp (Jack Sparrow). Image:TrioandGoreBTS.jpg| Image:ParleymakeupBTS.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War Screenshots Image:ToW Barbossa.png| Promotional images Image:Tides of War.jpg| Image:Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-Tides-of-War-Gaming-Cypher-2.jpg| Image:TOW-Hector Barbossa.png| Image:ToW Barbossa Jack Salazar.png| Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Screenshots Image:OSTBarbossapeglegfirststeps.jpg| Image:Barbossa in the palace.jpg|Hector Barbossa joins King George II in St. James' Palace. Image:OSTBarbossabeforebowingtoKingGeorge.jpg| Image:Barbossawig2.jpg|Barbossa, a privateer in the King's court Image:BarbossalooksatangryJack.jpg| Image:Oursandsallbutrun.jpg|"Jack, our sands be all but run. Where's the harm in joining the winning side?" Image:BarbossaThePrivateer.jpg| Image:Surprisedkinggeorge.jpg| Image:Leaveittomesire.jpg| Image:Barbossaquestioninggibbs.jpg|"The Fountain?" Image:BarbossaGibbsFoutainOfYouth.jpg|"Aye? Is that where Jack be headed?" Image:HBanythingatall.jpg| Image:Barbossa and groves.jpg|Barbossa and Theodore Groves Image:Barbossa and gillette hmsprovidence.jpg|Barbossa and Gillette aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS ''Providence]] Image:Barbossa demande un cap.jpg| Image:OSTGibbslooksatcharts.jpg| Image:Gillette apercoit galions.jpg| Image:Providencecrewturnaround.jpg| Image:BarbossaGroveslookingatgalleons.jpg|"The Spaniard!" Image:Barbossa swivel gun.jpg| Image:Barbossa All Hands Battle Stations.jpg|"All hands! Battle stations!" Image:Gillette et barbossa.jpg| Image:OST Groves Barbossa WatchingSpaniard.JPG| Image:bscap0004.jpg|Barbossa looking through his spyglass Image:Barbossatelescope.jpg|Barbossa looking at the Spanish fleet. Image:Barbossa officidf.jpg| Image:HB OST.jpg|"The Fountain is the prize." Image:SB BarboFallenbehind.jpg|"We've fallen behind!" Image:Potc trailer05.jpg| Image:Barbossaeatingapples.jpg|Barbossa eating apples aboard the Providence Image:Hmsprovcrewandbarbossa.jpg| Image:Barbossa, groves, gillette.jpg| Image:BarbossaMermaidsWaters.jpg| Image:Mermaidwatersthatbeourpath.jpg|"Mermaid waters, that be our path." Image:Hector Barbossa - On Stranger Tides.JPG|Barbossa on the Providence Image:Barbossa_On_Stranger_Tides.jpg| Image:Barbossa_On_Stranger_Tides.PNG|"Are we not King's men?" Image:OSTBarbossaIcannot.jpg|Barbossa with Gibbs, Groves and Gillette on Whitecap Bay. Image:Bv5c6c4942.jpg| Image:Gillette remarque.jpg| Image:OST WhitecapBay Sir.JPG| Image:006prts (Small).png| Image:Grovestheydontsounddead.jpg| Image:HBseagullsnesting.jpg|"Well I hear nothing but...seagulls. Nesting." Image:Groves reghard.jpg| Image:Yourheadormyheading.jpg|"Your head or my heading, I'll have one or the other, I don't care which." Image:Providencecrewwhitecapbay.jpg| Image:BarbossaGibbsJungle.jpg| Image:HBgrabbingfrog.jpg| Image:HBcollectingfrogs.jpg| Image:Barbossa youcansleepwhenyouredead.jpg|"You can sleep when you're dead. Push on!" Image:Poisonfrogs.jpg|Barbossa with his collection of poisonous frogs. Image:Barbossa poison frogs.jpg| Image:Barbossasantiagocabin.jpg| Image:Barbossaroyalleague.jpg| Image:Wetouchnothing.jpg|"We touch nothing!" Image:Barbossathechalices.jpg| Image:Jackkickingchalicechest.jpg| Image:Jackcrawlingtowardschest.jpg| Image:JackBarbossatogether.jpg|"Together!" Image:OSTBarbossaDontTouchTheMap.jpg|"Don't touch the map." Image:HBJackskeleton.jpg| Image:Spyingoncamp.jpg| Image:OSTJackBarbossaGibbsReunion.jpg|Barbossa and Jack meeting with Gibbs Image:HB OST 2.jpg|Barbossa in a jungle Image:BarbossaJackpalmtreegrove.jpg|Barbossa and Jack Sparrow in Fort San Miguel. Image:OSTJackBarbossaRetrievingChalicesinSpanishCamp.jpg| Image:JackBarbossavsSpaniards.jpg|Barbossa and Jack fighting Spanish soldiers. Image:Barbossa fightingP4.jpg|Barbossa fighting Image:BarbossaJack resheathingswords.jpg| Image:HB OST 3.jpg|Barbossa and Jack caught by the Spanish Image:OSTJackBarbossaSpanishCapture.png| Image:HBhandingpeglegtojack.jpg| Image:Barbossataken.jpg| Image:Batleh.jpg| Image:BarbossaTwistedRightLeg.jpg|"...including the brutal theft of one used, twisted, hairy right leg!" Image:Youdarefacethissword.jpg| Image:OST HB TG G FOY.JPG| Image:BarbossaProvidencecrew.jpg| Image:BarbossavsBlackbeard.jpg|Barbossa fighting Blackbeard. Image:OSTBarbossavsBlackbeardLockedblades.jpg| Image:BarbusingcrutchonBB.jpg| Image:OSTBarbossaTakeaganderEdwardTeach.jpg| Image:BarbstabbingBB.jpg|Barbossa stabs Blackbeard. Image:Barbforthepearl.jpg|"For the Pearl." Image:HBvenomousadvantage.jpg|"I'm not such the fool to take on Blackbeard without a little, venomous advantage." Image:OSTBarbossaclaimingBlackbeard.jpg|"I claim Blackbeard's ship and crew and this sword payment for me missing limb." Image:Queen Anne's Revenge trailer 2.jpg|Barbossa looks at the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:HBlookingatQAR.jpg|"The Revenge is mine!" Image:OSTBarbossaattheQARhelm.jpg| Image:Cabin Boy and Barbossa.jpg|The Cabin Boy gives Barbossa his old hat. Image:P4Barbossa_hat.png|Barbossa putting on his pirate hat Image:HBOSTProfile.jpg| Image:OSTPirateBarbossapullsoutSOT.png| Image:OSTBarbossapowersupSOT.jpg|Barbossa with the Sword of Triton. Image:HectorBarbossaSwordofTriton.png| Image:OSTPirateBarbossastares.png| Image:Ezekiel Barbossa QAR.jpg|"The Crown served me well." Image:PirateBarbossaP4.png|"Make way for Tortuga!" Promotional images Image:PrivateerBarbossaConceptArt.jpg|Barbossa concept art Image:BarbossaOSTPoster.jpg|Hector Barbossa poster Image:BarbossaPortrait.jpg| Image:Barbossa OSTpost.jpg| Image:Cleanversion-res.jpg| Image:Barbossawig.jpg|Hector Barbossa, a privateer. Image:Privateer.PNG| Image:LostMyLegPromo.jpg| Image:KingCourtPromo.jpg|Barbossa with King George II. Image:HBWigPromo.jpg| Image:ProvidenceCrewPromo.jpg|Barbossa aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]]. Image:BarbsThreateningGibbsPromo.jpg|Barbossa threatening Joshamee Gibbs. Image:PDLskeletonpromo.jpg|Barbossa and Jack Sparrow aboard the Santiago. Image:BarbossaJackOSTPromo.jpg|Barbossa and Jack spying on the Spanish camp Image:HBBambooForestPromo.jpg| Image:JackBarbossaspyingoncamp.jpg|Barbossa and Jack in the ruins of Fort San Miguel. Image:P4EW_JackBarbossa.jpg| Image:JackBarbossatiedup.jpg|Barbossa and Jack tied up at Palm Tree Grove. Image:BarbossafindingQARpromo.jpg| Image:HBQARhelmpromo.jpg|Captain Barbossa on the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:HBQARhelmpromoCropped.jpg| Image:Barbossausingswordoftriton.jpg| Image:HBPointingSwordofTritonPromo.jpg| Image:MakeWayForTortugaPromo.jpg| Story of Pirates of the Caribbean featurette Image:BarbossaFeaturette1.jpg|"A new crew of pirates be at on the horizon..." Image:BarbossaOSTFeaturetteCropped.jpg|"...taking ports across the world by storm." Image:BarbossaFeaturette2.jpg|"And at the helm, Captain Jack Sparrow." Image:OSTDisneylandfeatureBarbossasayingCapnJackSparrow.jpg| Image:БАРБОССА 14.jpg| Image:БАРБОССА 14-1.jpg| Image:BarbossaFeaturette3.jpg|"All hands ready to set sail...on stranger tides." On-set images Image:RobMarshallDemonstratingLegOnSet.jpg| Image:RobMarshallDemonstratingLegOnSet2.jpg| Image:Barbossa NewLook.png|Geoffrey Rush on set as Hector Barbossa. Image:Hector Barbossa - On Stranger Tides.jpg|Barbossa threatens Mr. Gibbs. Image:Barbossa uniform.jpg|Barbossa dressed in a uniform. Image:Piratas_do_Caribe_4_17.jpg| Image:Piratas_do_Caribe_4_16.jpg| Image:PrBarbossa crew.jpg Image:OSTBarbossaJackGibbsOnSet.png|Geoffrey Rush(Barbossa) with Johnny Depp(Jack Sparrow) and Kevin McNally(Joshamee Gibbs Image:BTSJackandBarbossaSwords.jpg| Image:BTSProvidencecrew.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Screenshots Image:Barbossa gun.PNG| Image:Barbossa shooting gun.png| Image:Barbossa shoots.jpg| Image:PotC Salazar's Revenge TV Spot 176.jpg| Image:Hector Barbossa dark alley.jpg| Image:Barbossa dark alley.jpg| Image:Barbossa & Shansa.jpg| Image:Barbossa Shansa.png| Image:Barbossa Queen Anne's Revenge.jpg| Image:Barbossa Queen Anne's Revenge 2.jpg| Image:Silent Mary Barbossa.jpg| Image:Barbossa on deck.png|"I hear ye be lookin' for Jack Sparrow." Image:Barbossa Salazar.jpg| Image:Barbossa & Salazar.jpg| Image:Barbossa & Salazar_2.jpg| Image:Barbossa & Salazar.png| Image:Barbossa Salazar deal 2.jpg| Image:Barbossa Salazar deal.jpg| Image:Barbossa scared.jpg| Image:Salazar&Barbossa.jpg| Image:Barbossa in trouble.png| Image:Barbossa & Crew.jpg| Image:We meet again.jpg| Image:DMTNT Barbossa & Jack the monkey.png| Image:Jack Carina Barbossa.png| Image:DMTNT Barbossa, Carina & Jack.png| Image:Barbossa & Carina.jpg| Promotional images Image:Barbossa on the Revenge.jpg| Image:Barbossa & Salazar 2.png| Image:Barbossa thinks.jpg| Image:Barbossa & Jack.jpg| Image:Barbossa-&-Jack.jpg| Image:Dead Men Tell No Tales Official Poster.jpg| Image:Piratas del Caribe - La Venganza de Salazar poster.jpg| Image:DMTNT IMAX Poster.jpg| Image:Dead Men Tell No Tales - Collage Wall Poster.jpg| Image:DMTNT all promo 2.jpg| Image:Dead Men Tell No Tales - Crew Wall Poster.jpg| Image:POTC5 all promo.jpg| Image:DMTNT all promo.jpg| Image:Pirati dei Caraibi - La vendetta di Salazar.jpg| Image:DMTNT Wallpaper.jpg| Image:Pirates of the Caribbean Salazar's Revenge Wallpaper.jpeg| Image:Geoffrey Rush POTC5 poster.jpg| Image:PotC DMTNT Banner Poster.jpg| Image:PotC DMTNT Greek Character Poster 03 - Geoffrey Rush.jpg| Image:PotC DMTNT Turkish Character Poster 03 - Geoffrey Rush.jpg| Image:DMTNT Barbossa promo.jpg| Image:PotC DMTNT Australian Banner 03 Barbossa.jpg| Image:DMTNT Alternate Character Poster 03.jpg| Image:DMTNT Characters Banners 02.jpg| Image:DMTNT Fandango Poster.jpg| On-set images Image:Barbossa Sparrow pirates.jpg| Disney Universe Image:Disney universe characters 1.jpg Disney Infinity Image:BarbossaInfinity.png| Miscellaneous Image:KHII CB.jpg|Captain Barbossa ''KHII Promotional image Image:KHII CB2.jpg|Cursed Captain Barbossa KHII Promotional image Image:LEGO Barbossa pirate.png|Barbossa as a LEGO figure Image:LEGO Barbossa skeleton.png|Barbossa (as a skeleton) as a LEGO figure Image:LEGO Barbossa privateer.png|Barbossa (as a privateer) as a LEGO figure Image:this 2.jpeg|LEGO Barbossa clock Image:Lego Hector Barbossa.JPG Image:Lego Barbossa.JPG Image:this.jpeg|Barbossa as an action figure. Image:Calico_Jack_flag.png|Barbossa's jolly roger. Image:BarbossasColors.jpg|Barbossa's colors. Image:Barbossa card.jpg|Barbossa on a poker playing card Image:PinBarbSSS.jpg|Pintel and Barbossa on the maindeck of the Black Pearl. Image:Barb Jack.jpg|Barbossa commandeers the Black Pearl from Jack Image:Barb Jack 2.jpg| Image:AWEvgPS2CrewatDavyJonesLocker.jpg| Image:Barbossa potc 5 toy.jpg| Image:DMTNT Movie Novel.png|Barbossa on the cover of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel. Category:Galleries